


Doppelgänger

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Double-Drabble zum WortDoppelgänger.





	Doppelgänger

Thiel lief gedankenverloren durch Münster und erspähte plötzlich einige Meter von ihm entfernt Boerne. Er wollte ihm zuwinken, hatte schon halb die Hand gehoben, merkte dann aber zum Glück gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass das ja gar nicht Boerne war, sondern bloß ein Mann, der ihm verdammt ähnlich sah. Gleicher Haarschnitt, fast der gleiche Bart, ähnliche Brille, ebenfalls Anzug- und Schlipsträger. Er hatte sogar einen ähnlichen Gang drauf wie Boerne. Echt verblüffend! Boernes Doppelgänger.

Nachdem der Boerne-Doppelgänger an ihm vorbei gelaufen war, musste Thiel schmunzeln. Ob der Mann Boerne vielleicht nicht nur optisch ähnelte, sondern auch von der Art her? Vielleicht war das ja auch so ein Klugscheißer, der gerne mit exotischen Fachbegriffen um sich warf? Vielleicht fing er auch gerne ab und zu einen seiner Nachbarn im Treppenhaus und im Waschkeller ab? Vielleicht trank er wie Boerne gerne Wein? Vielleicht liebte er er ja ebenfalls Opernmusik? Und vielleicht spielte er auch gerne Golf? Und hasste Fußball? Und fand Bier ekelhaft? Vielleicht, könnte ja theoretisch alles möglich sein. Aber der Mann konnte Boerne noch so sehr ähneln, einen Unterschied gab es auf jeden Fall. Oh ja, den gab es. Eine Sache besaß er im Gegensatz zu Boerne definitiv nicht: Sein Herz.


End file.
